Quickie
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: While everyone else is gone out of a while, Sora and Yuffie has a moment in the bathroom. Yuffie/ Sora. Yura. Lemon. One shot.


-Just a Quickie-

Sora had been working with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee as security, since he was a really good Keyblade wielder. For his sixteenth birthday, King Mickey gave him his very own Gummi Ship, making it so that his transportation between Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden easier. So that Sora wouldn't have to rely on Donald and Goofy giving him a ride. While working at Radiant Garden, Sora and Yuffie had grown closer as friends. They would laugh, tease, bicker and fight together. Even though sometimes they would not like one another, they always secretly had feelings for one another. Everytime everyone else would leave to go get things for Merlin's House, Sora and Yuffie would stay back.

And Yuffie would sexually tease the boy. "C'mon Sora, don't be shy.."

"Y-Yuffie.." Sora said softly, squirming a little bit in his chair.

Yuffie gently grinded her big, round ass up against Sora's crotch, most of the time while it was erect.

"Just a little quickie. They're all gonna be gone for a while." Yuffie tried to persuade.

Sora gently rubbed Yuffie's thighs, making the blush on her cheeks get deeper. He was definetely turned on by her, there was no doubt about it. Sora kissed Yuffie's neck, lightly running his tongue on her silky soft skin. Yuffie's soft voice sounded cute when she moaned Sora's name. "Ba-Bathroom.." Yuffie said softly.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused. How could she want to use the bathroom at a time like this?

"Fuck me...in there.." Yuffie said flustered. Sora's heart jumped. He had never heard her swear before. She wanted him to fuck her in Merlin's bathroom. Where all of Merlin's toiletries were, and the floor would be covered in Merlin's beard hair from it shedding occasionally. Sora kissed Yuffie's earlobe, right before nibbling at it softly.

He whispers, "Wouldn't he get mad?"

Yuffie scoffs, "What he doesn't know won't kill him.."

Sora gives it some thought, but not too much since the rest of the commitee would be back soon. "Alright.. here lemme pick you up."

Sora and Yuffie both stood up. Sora didn't even have time to respond before Yuffie straight up hopped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and looping her arms around his neck. Sora grabbed Yuffie's ass to support her, and made his way to Merlin's bathroom. Yuffie licked at Sora's lips, giving him that extra tease that she loved to do. "I'll show you.." Sora muttered. Sora kicked the bathroom door in and immediately began to attack Yuffie's lips with his. Tongue and all. Yuffie didn't mind at all, in fact she wanted it. Sora set Yuffie on the sink and kicked the door closed. Without even parting lips, he locked the door. Sora groped at Yuffie's breasts, kissing at her neck sensually. Yuffie moaned,

"Ahh, Sora.."

Sora wanted payback, he wanted to tease her back. Sora hastely pulled down Yuffie's short shorts, no panties. She was clean shaven and heavily damp. Sora unzipped his pants, taking out his erection. Yuffie licked he lips at it. Sora smirked.

"You want it?" Sora asked.

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah..I do.."

"Good," Sora mutttered. He then grabbed Yuffie's hips and began to rub his erection against Yuffie soaking wet pussy. Yuffie moaned, spreading her legs out more. Sora kept rubbing and rubbing, making Yuffie become anxious for more. "Sora..stop."

Sora smirked. "Stop what?"

Yuffie bit her bottom lip. "Teasing..stop teasing me.."

Sora kept rubbing. "But you just _love_ to tease me, don't you?"

Yuffie looked away, "Sora.."

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Sora chuckled. He leaned in and nipped at Yuffie's bottom lip. Sora finally decided to stop teasing. "Here goes."

Sora quickly inserted himself inside of Yuffie, making her moan loudly. "Nhaaa!"

Sora thrusted in a out of her, feeling how warm she was on the inside. Yuffie clawed at Sora's back. "S-S-Sora!"

Sora grabbed ahold of the sink and rammed himself in and out of the Ninja. She screamed in pleasure, to Sora it was music to his ears. Sora, craving for more of Yuffie's body, decided to explore more of her. He lifted up her shirt, revealing no bra, only her nice, supple breasts were shown.

"Mmm.." Sora licked his lips, staring at them hungrily. Yuffie blushed, "You like 'em?" she said, her voice a little tense as Sora was still deep inside of her. Sora took his erection out her, and caressed her upper body. Yuffie bit her lip, her face was flushing red as Sora licked at her breasts. Sora tasted them and nipped at her nipples, they were perfect. He kissed his way down to her navel, in which he licked and bit at.

Yuffie moaned lowly, "Sora..ahh.."

Sora wanted more of her body, but what could he do to her next? Her ass. That nice, round, plump ass. Yuffie butt was perfect, no craters, no stretch marks. Just nice and round. Sora longed for it. He wanted to do so many things with it. Sora ordered for Yuffie to turn around.

"Okay.." Yuffie nodded. She got down from the sink and turned around, placing her left leg on the sink. Sora felt himself get hard, that it hurt. "Oh..Yuffie.."

Sora raised Yuffie's shirt up past her breasts, getting a good look at her back. Sora gripped Yuffie's ass, it jiggled at he grabbed. "H-Hey now, be gentle.." Yuffie said.

"Relax..Yuff." Sora kissed her neck, biting at it softly. Sora lubed up his erection by spitting on it, he rubbed it around. He caressed Yuffie's hips, before grabbing ahold of them softly. Sora smiled and slid his erection inbetween Yuffie fat asscrack. It felt so good, Sora squeezed her cheeks together so that his erection was completely surrounded. Yuffie moaned as she was being pleasure, "Ahh..what's this..Sora?"

"A massage.." Sora replied sweetly.

"I've never had a massage like this before.." Yuffie smiled.

Sora rubbed nice and slow, so that he could take in everything Yuffie had to offer. But unfortunately, he felt himself about to cum.

'Don't cum.." Sora told himself.

Yuffie's soft moans got him harder. Sora picked up speed, Yuffie's cheeks jiggled softly.

"Sora.." Yuffie said. "My ass..feels weird.."

Yuffie placed her hands on her jiggling cheeks to keep them from bouncing. Sora leaned in a licked Yuffie's neck, "You're so sexy.."

Sora groaned, and came all over Yuffie's back. Yuffie looked back at Sora. "What did you do?"

"I...I came.." Sora answered.

"On my skin?!" Yuffie raised her voice. Sora chuckled nervously. "Sorry.."

"Don't apologize idiot..I actually liked it. It's so warm.."

"So, should we get back to work?" Sora asked.

"Fine, lemme get dressed first."


End file.
